psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Retinal eccentricity
Retinal eccentricity is due to the differing pattern of response to light stimulation across the retina due to different conditions and the different densities and ratio of rods and cones across the surface. Cone sensitivity varies over the visual field in the presence of a uniform photopic background and sensitivity falls off in the parafovea from a sharp foveal peak, then declines more gradually toward the periphery. See also * Retinal image * Spatial organization * Visual perception * Visual receptive fields * Visual threshold References Books *Donk, M. (1995). Some evidence for unequal loss of location and feature information as a function of retinal eccentricity in visual search. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Hallett, P. E., & Kalesnykas, R. P. (1995). Retinal eccentricity and the latency of eye saccades. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Luna, D., Marcos-Ruiz, R., & Merino, J. M. (1995). Selective attention to global and local information: Effects of visual angle, exposure duration, and eccentricity on processing dominance. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Tiana, C. L. M., Williams, D. R., Coletta, N. J., & Haake, P. W. (1991). A model of aliasing in extrafoveal human vision. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. Papers *Adams, W. J., & Mamassian, P. (2002). Common mechanisms for 2D tilt and 3D slant after-effects: Vision Research Vol 42(23) Oct 2002, 2563-2568. *Albrecht, J., Jagle, H., Hood, D. C., & Sharpe, L. T. (2002). The multifocal electroretinogram (mfERG) and cone isolating stimuli: Variation in L- and M-cone driven signals across the retina: Journal of Vision Vol 2(8) Aug 2002, 543-558. *Amirkhiabani, G., & Lovegrove, W. J. (1996). Role of eccentricity and size in the global precedence effect: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 22(6) Dec 1996, 1434-1447. *Anstis, S. (2002). The Purkinje rod-cone shift as a function of luminance and retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 42(22) Oct 2002, 2485-2491. *Aslin, R. N., Battaglia, P. W., & Jacobs, R. A. (2004). Depth-dependent contrast gain-control: Vision Research Vol 44(7) Mar 2004, 685-693. *Atchley, P., & Andersen, G. J. (1998). The effect of age, retinal eccentricity, and speed on the detection of optic flow components: Psychology and Aging Vol 13(2) Jun 1998, 297-308. *Atchley, P., & Andersen, G. J. (1999). The discrimination of heading from optic flow is not retinally invariant: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 61(3) Apr 1999, 387-396. *Baldo, M. V. C., & Namba, J. (2002). The attentional modulation of the flash-lag effect: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 35(8) Aug 2002, 969-972. *Banks, M. S., Sekuler, A. B., & Anderson, S. J. (1991). Peripheral spatial vision: Limits imposed by optics, photoreceptors, and receptor pooling: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 8(11) Nov 1991, 1775-1787. *Barabanshchikov, V. A. (1995). Oculomotor copying as a phenomenon of visual perception: Psikhologicheskiy Zhurnal Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 67-86. *Bardy, B. G., Warren, W. H., Jr., & Kay, B. A. (1999). The role of central and peripheral vision in postural control during walking: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 61(7) Oct 1999, 1356-1368. *Barrett, B. T., Whitaker, D., McGraw, P. V., & Herbert, A. M. (1999). Discriminating mirror symmetry in foveal and extra-foveal vision: Vision Research Vol 39(22) Nov 1999, 3737-3744. *Beard, B. L., Levi, D. M., & Klein, S. A. (1997). Vernier acuity with non-simultaneous targets: The cortical magnification factor estimated by psychophysics: Vision Research Vol 37(3) Feb 1997, 325-346. *Beard, B. L., Levi, D. M., & Reich, L. N. (1995). Perceptual learning in parafoveal vision: Vision Research Vol 35(12) Jun 1995, 1679-1690. *Benson, P. J., & Guo, K. (1998). Short-latency ocular following of motion by monkeys during a fixation task: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 9(17) Dec 1998, 3981-3987. *Blake, R., O'Shea, R. P., & Mueller, T. J. (1992). Spatial zones of binocular rivalry in central and peripheral vision: Visual Neuroscience Vol 8(5) May 1992, 469-478. *Blouin, J., Gauthier, G. M., & Vercher, J.-L. (1995). Failure to update the egocentric representation of the visual space through labyrinthine signal: Brain and Cognition Vol 29(1) Oct 1995, 1-22. *Bock, O. (1993). Localization of objects in the peripheral visual field: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 56(1) Jul 1993, 77-84. *Bockisch, C. J., & Miller, J. M. (1999). Different motor systems use similar damped extraretinal eye position information: Vision Research Vol 39(5) Mar 1999, 1025-1038. *Carrasco, M., & Frieder, K. S. (1997). Cortical magnification neutralized the eccentricity effect in visual search: Vision Research Vol 37(1) Jan 1997, 63-82. *Carrasco, M., Giordano, A. M., & McElree, B. (2006). Attention speeds processing across eccentricity: Feature and conjunction searches: Vision Research Vol 46(13) Jun 2006, 2028-2040. *Carrasco, M., McElree, B., Denisova, K., & Giordano, A. M. (2003). Speed of visual processing increases with eccentricity: Nature Neuroscience Vol 6(7) Jul 2003, 699-700. *Carrasco, M., McLean, T. L., Katz, S. M., & Frieder, K. S. (1998). Feature asymmetries in visual search: Effects of display duration, target eccentricity, orientation and spatial frequency: Vision Research Vol 38(3) Feb 1998, 347-374. *Castet, E., Keeble, D. R. T., & Verstraten, F. A. J. (2002). Nulling the motion aftereffect with dynamic random-dot stimuli: Limitations and implications: Journal of Vision Vol 2(4) Apr 2002, 302-311. *Chan, H. L., Tam, W. K., Chen, C. L., & Ng, N. C. (2003). The detection of small simulated field defects using multifocal VEPs: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 23(3) May 2003, 205-212. *Chen, Z. (2008). Distractor eccentricity and its effect on selective attention: Experimental Psychology Vol 55(2) 2008, 82-92. *Chen, Z., & Treisman, A. (2008). Distractor inhibition is more effective at a central than at a peripheral location: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 70(6) Aug 2008, 1081-1091. *Cisarik, P. M., & Harwerth, R. S. (2005). Stereoscopic depth magnitude estimation: Effects of stimulus spatial frequency and eccentricity: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 160(1) May 2005, 88-98. *Coeckelbergh, T. R. M., Cornelissen, F. W., Brouwer, W. H., & Kooijman, A. C. (2004). Age-Related Changes in the Functional Visual Field: Further Evidence for an Inverse Age x Eccentricity Effect: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 59B(1) Jan 2004, P11-P18. *di Lollo, V., & Dixon, P. (1992). Inverse duration effects in partial report: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 18(4) Nov 1992, 1089-1100. *Dick, S., Ostendorf, F., Kraft, A., & Ploner, C. J. (2004). Saccades to spatially extended targets: The role of eccentricity: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 15(3) Mar 2004, 453-456. *Epelboim, J., & Kowler, E. (1993). Slow control with eccentric targets: Evidence against a position-corrective model: Vision Research Vol 33(3) Feb 1993, 361-380. *Fendrich, R., Demirel, S., & Danziger, S. (1999). The oculomotor gap effect without a foveal fixation point: Vision Research Vol 39(4) Feb 1999, 833-841. *Fine, E. M., & Rubin, G. S. (1999). Reading with simulated scotomas: Attending to the right is better than attending to the left: Vision Research Vol 39(5) Mar 1999, 1039-1048. *Fogt, N., & Jones, R. (1998). The effect of forced vergence on retinal correspondence: Vision Research Vol 38(18) Sep 1998, 2711-2719. *Freeman, T. C. A. (1999). Path perception and Filehne illusion compared: Model and data: Vision Research Vol 39(16) Aug 1999, 2659-2667. *Frisen, L. (1995). High-pass resolution perimetry: Central-field neuroretinal correlates: Vision Research Vol 35(2) Jan 1995, 293-301. *Fujimoto, K., & Yagi, A. (2007). Backscroll illusion in far peripheral vision: Journal of Vision Vol 7(8) 2007, 1-7. *Galvin, S. J., & Williams, D. R. (1992). No aliasing at edges in normal viewing: Vision Research Vol 32(12) Dec 1992, 2251-2259. *Garcia-Perez, M. A., & Peli, E. (1997). The transition from DeVries-Rose to Weber's laws: Comments on Rovamo, Mustonen and Nasaen (1995): Vision Research Vol 37(18) Sep 1997, 2573-2576. *Gellatly, A., & Blurton, A. (1995). Attentional tracking in the perception of apparent motion: Evidence from sequential blanking displays: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 48A(1) Feb 1995, 41-54. *Glennerster, A., Hansard, M. E., & Fitzgibbon, A. W. (2001). Fixation could simplify, not complicate, the interpretation of retinal flow: Vision Research Vol 41(6) Mar 2001, 815-834. *Grasse, K. L. (1994). Positional disparity sensitivity of neurons in the cat accessory optic nerve: Vision Research Vol 34(13) Jul 1994, 1673-1689. *Greenlee, M. W. (1992). Spatial frequency discrimination of band-limited periodic targets: Effects of stimulus contrast, bandwidth and retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 32(2) Feb 1992, 275-283. *Greenlee, M. W., Georgeson, M. A., Magnussen, S., & Harris, J. P. (1991). The time course of adaptation to spatial contrast: Vision Research Vol 31(2) 1991, 223-236. *Gurnsey, R., Pearson, P., & Day, D. (1996). Texture segmentation along the horizontal meridian: Nonmonotonic changes in performance with eccentricity: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 22(3) Jun 1996, 738-757. *Hansen, R. M., & Fulton, A. E. (1995). Dark-adapted thresholds at 10- and 30-deg eccentricities in 10-week-old infants: Visual Neuroscience Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1995, 509-512. *Harris, J. P., & Fahle, M. (1996). Differences between fovea and periphery in the detection and discrimination of spatial offsets: Vision Research Vol 36(21) Nov 1996, 3469-3477. *Heller, D., Huckauf, A., & Nazir, T. (1995). Interaction effects in the lateral visual field: An extension of Bouma's (1970) approach: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle Psychologie Vol 42(3) 1995, 386-418. *Herse, P. (2005). An application of threshold-versus-intensity functions in automated static perimetry: Vision Research Vol 45(4) Feb 2005, 461-468. *Hess, R. F., & Hayes, A. (1994). The coding of spatial position by the human visual system: Effects of spatial scale and retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 34(5) Mar 1994, 625-643. *Hess, R. F., & Watt, R. J. (1990). Regional distribution of the mechanisms that underlie spatial localization: Vision Research Vol 30(7) 1990, 1021-1031. *Hibino, H. (1992). Red-green and yellow-blue opponent-color responses as a function of retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 32(10) Oct 1992, 1955-1964. *Hommel, B., Li, K. Z. H., & Li, S.-C. (2004). Visual Search Across the Life Span: Developmental Psychology Vol 40(4) Jul 2004, 545-558. *Horner, M. D., & Freides, D. (1996). Effects of retinal eccentricity on the laterlized processing of categorical and coordinate spatial relations: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 86(1-2) 1996, 7-13. *Huckauf, A., & Nazir, T. A. (2007). How odgcrnwi becomes crowding: Stimulus-specific learning reduces crowding: Journal of Vision Vol 7(2) 2007, 1-12. *Hung, G. K., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (1992). Accommodative responses to eccentric and laterally-oscillating targets: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(3) Jul 1992, 361-364. *Iivanainen, A., & Rovamo, J. (1992). The effects of colour adaptation and stimulus size on white perception as a function of eccentricity in man: Vision Research Vol 32(6) Jun 1992, 1131-1135. *Iivanainen, A., & Rovamo, J. (1994). Effects of colour adaptation and stimulus size on the detection of chromatic deviations from achromatic as a function of eccentricity in man: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 14(4) Oct 1994, 408-412. *Iivanainen, A., & Rovamo, J. (1995). Detection of blue under chromatic adaptation: The effects of stimulus size and eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 35(5) Mar 1995, 589-600. *Inhoff, A. W., & Tousman, S. (1990). Lexical integration across saccades in reading: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 52(4) 1990, 330-337. *Joffe, K. M., & Scialfa, C. T. (1995). Texture segmentation as a function of eccentricity, spatial frequency and target size: Spatial Vision Vol 9(3) 1995, 325-342. *Jordan, T. R., & Patching, G. R. (2006). Assessing effects of fixation demands on perception of lateralized words: A visual window technique for studying hemispheric asymmetry: Neuropsychologia Vol 44(5) 2006, 686-692. *Jordan, T. R., Patching, G. R., & Thomas, S. M. (2003). Assessing the role of hemispheric specialisation, serial-position processing, and retinal eccentricity in lateralised word recognition: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 20(1) Feb 2003, 49-71. *Jordan, T. R., Patching, G. R., & Thomas, S. M. (2003). Asymmetries and eccentricities in studies of lateralised word recognition: A response to Nazir: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 20(1) Feb 2003, 81-89. *Kalesnykas, R. P., & Hallett, P. E. (1994). Retinal eccentricity and the latency of eye saccades: Vision Research Vol 34(4) Feb 1994, 517-531. *Kondo, M., Nakamizo, S., & Araragi, Y. (2008). New equally readable charts based on anisotropy of peripheral visual acuity: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 50(2) May 2008, 93-99. *Kremlacek, J., Kuba, M., Chlubnova, J., & Kubova, Z. (2004). Effect of stimulus localisation on motion-onset VEP: Vision Research Vol 44(26) Dec 2004, 2989-3000. *Kuyk, T., & Niculescu, D. (2001). The psychophysical periphery effect crosses the vertical meridian: Visual Neuroscience Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2001, 657-661. *Latham, K., Whitaker, D., & Wild, J. M. (1994). Spatial summation of the differential light threshold as a function of visual field location and age: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 14(1) Jan 1994, 71-78. *Ledgeway, T., & Rogers, B. J. (1999). The effects of eccentricity and vergence angle upon the relative tilt of corresponding vertical and horizontal meridia revealed using the minimum motion paradigm: Perception Vol 28(2) 1999, 143-153. *Levi, D. M., & Tripathy, S. P. (1996). Localization of a peripheral patch: The role of blur and spatial frequency: Vision Research Vol 36(23) Dec 1996, 3785-3803. *Lewald, J., & Ehrenstein, W. H. (2000). Visual and proprioceptive shifts in perceived egocentric direction induced by eye-position: Vision Research Vol 40(5) 2000, 539-547. *Li, W., & Matin, L. (1997). Saccadic suppression of displacement: Separate influences of saccade size and of target retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 37(13) Jul 1997, 1779-1797. *Luna, D. (1993). Effects of exposure duration and eccentricity of global and local information on processing dominance: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 5(2) Jun 1993, 183-200. *Lyckman, A. W., Fan, G., Rios, M., Jaenisch, R., & Sur, M. (2005). Normal eye-specific patterning of retinal inputs to murine subcortical visual nuclei in the absence of brain-derived neurotrophic factor: Visual Neuroscience Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 27-36. *Makela, P., Rovamo, J., & Whitaker, D. (1994). Effects of luminance and external temporal noise on flicker sensitivity as a function of stimulus size at various eccentricities: Vision Research Vol 34(15) Aug 1994, 1981-1991. *Makela, P., Rovamo, J., & Whitaker, D. (1997). The effects of eccentricity and stimulus magnification on simultaneous performance in position and movement acuity tasks: Vision Research Vol 37(10) May 1997, 1261-1270. *Mancini, S., Sally, S. L., & Gurnsey, R. (2005). Detection of symmetry and anti-symmetry: Vision Research Vol 45(16) Jul 2005, 2145-2160. *Maruya, K., Mugishima, Y., & Sato, T. (2003). Reversed-phi perception with motion-defined motion stimuli: Vision Research Vol 43(24) Nov 2003, 2517-2526. *Marzi, C. A., Mancini, F., Metitieri, T., & Savazzi, S. (2006). Retinal eccentricity effects on reaction time to imagined stimuli: Neuropsychologia Vol 44(8) 2006, 1489-1495. *Meinecke, C., & Donk, M. (2002). Detection performance in pop-out tasks: Nonmonotonic changes with display size and eccentricity: Perception Vol 31(5) 2002, 591-602. *Meinecke, C., & Kehrer, L. (1994). Peripheral and foveal segmentation of angle textures: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 56(3) Sep 1994, 326-334. *Meinecke, C., & Kehrer, L. (2007). A central performance drop with luminance stimuli requiring spatial integration: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 69(6) Aug 2007, 923-929. *Meinecke, C., Kimchi, R., & Grandegger, C. (2002). A reversal in the direction of detection asymmetry: Effects of spatial density, spatial regularity, and retinal eccentricity: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 64(5) Jul 2002, 829-843. *Melmoth, D. R., & Rovamo, J. M. (2003). Scaling of letter size and contrast equalises perception across eccentricities and set sizes: Vision Research Vol 43(7) Mar 2003, 769-777. *Merigan, W. H., & Katz, L. M. (1990). Spatial resolution across the macaque retina: Vision Research Vol 30(7) 1990, 985-991. *Merino, J. M., & Luna, D. (1997). The role of the retinal locus of global and local information on the transition from global to local dominance: Psicologica Vol 18(2) 1997, 119-138. *Metha, A. B., Vingrys, A. J., & Badcock, D. R. (1994). Detection and discrimination of moving stimuli: The effects of color, luminance, and eccentricity: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 11(6) Jun 1994, 1697-1709. *Momiji, H., Bharath, A. A., Hankins, M. W., & Kennard, C. (2006). Numerical study of short-term afterimages and associate properties in foveal vision: Vision Research Vol 46(3) Feb 2006, 365-381. *Morawetz, C., Holz, P., Baudewig, J., Treue, S., & Dechent, P. (2007). Split of attentional resources in human visual cortex: Visual Neuroscience Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 817-826. *Morgan, M. J., Medford, A., & Newsome, P. (1995). The orthogonal orientation shift and spatial filtering: Perception Vol 24(5) 1995, 513-524. *Motter, B. C., & Holsapple, J. W. (2001). Separating attention from chance in active visual search. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Murakami, I., & Shimojo, S. (1995). Modulation of motion aftereffect by surround motion and its dependence on stimulus size and eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 35(13) Jul 1995, 1835-1844. *Nakamizo, S., Shimono, K., Kondo, M., & Ono, H. (1994). Visual directions of two stimuli in Panum's limiting case: Perception Vol 23(9) 1994, 1037-1048. *Nakamura, S. (2008). Effects of stimulus eccentricity on vection reevaluated with a binocularly defined depth: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 50(2) May 2008, 77-86. *Nasanen, R., & O'Leary, C. (1998). Recognition of band-pass filtered hand-written numerals in foveal and peripheral vision: Vision Research Vol 38(23) Dec 1998, 3691-3701. *Nazir, T. A. (2003). On hemispheric specialisation and visual field effects in the perception of print: A comment on Jordan, Patching, and Thomas: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 20(1) Feb 2003, 73-80. *Nazir, T. A., & Jacobs, A. M. (1991). The effects of target discriminability and retinal eccentricity on saccade latencies: An analysis in terms of variable-criterion theory: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 53(4) Dec 1991, 281-289. *Nerger, J. L., & Cicerone, C. M. (1992). The ratio of L cones to M cones in the human parafoveal retina: Vision Research Vol 32(5) May 1992, 879-888. *Nerger, J. L., Volbrecht, V. J., Ayde, C. J., & Imhoff, S. M. (1998). Effect of the S-cone mosaic and rods on red/green equilibria: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 15(11) Nov 1998, 2816-2826. *Nishida, S. y., & Ashida, H. (2000). A hierarchical structure of motion system revealed by interocular transfer of flicker motion aftereffects: Vision Research Vol 40(3) 2000, 265-278. *Nugent, A. K., Keswani, R. N., Woods, R. L., & Peli, E. (2003). Contour integration in peripheral vision reduces gradually with eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 43(23) Oct 2003, 2427-2437. *Otake, S., & Cicerone, C. M. (2000). L and M cone relative numerosity and red-green opponency from fovea to midperiphery in the human retina: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 17(3) Mar 2000, 615-627. *Pardhan, S. (2003). Binocular recognition summation in the peripheral visual field: Contrast and orientation dependence: Vision Research Vol 43(11) May 2003, 1249-1255. *Parry, N. R. A., Plainis, S., Murray, I. J., & McKeefry, D. J. (2004). Effect of foveal tritanopia on reaction times to chromatic stimuli: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 237-242. *Pasternak, T., & Horn, K. M. (1991). Spatial vision of the cat: Variation with eccentricity: Visual Neuroscience Vol 6(2) Feb 1991, 151-158. *Peli, E., & Geri, G. A. (2001). Discrimination of wide-field images as a test of a peripheral-vision model: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 18(2) Feb 2001, 294-301. *Pelisson, D., Goffart, L., & Guillaume, A. (1998). Contribution of the rostral fastigial nucleus to the control of orienting gaze shifts in the head-unrestrained cat: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 80(3) Sep 1998, 1180-1196. *Pelli, D. G., Tillman, K. A., Freeman, J., Su, M., Berger, T. D., & Majaj, N. J. (2007). Crowding and eccentricity determine reading rate: Journal of Vision Vol 7(2) 2007, 1-36. *Pointer, J. S. (1996). Evidence of a global oblique effect in human extrafoveal vision. 00 A 710 Pointer:Jonathan S: Perception Vol 25(5) 1996, 523-530. *Poirier, F. J. A. M., & Gurnsey, R. (1998). The effects of eccentricity and spatial frequency on the orientation discrimination asymmetry: Spatial Vision Vol 11(4) 1998, 349-366. *Poirier, F. J. A. M., & Gurnsey, R. (2002). Two eccentricity-dependent limitations on subjective contour discrimination: Vision Research Vol 42(2) Jan 2002, 227-238. *Poirier, F. J. A. M., & Gurnsey, R. (2005). Non-monotonic changes in performance with eccentricity modeled by multiple eccentricity-dependent limitations: Vision Research Vol 45(18) Aug 2005, 2436-2448. *Ponte, D., Sampedro, M. J., & Pardavila, M. (2004). The eccentricity effect on visual search tasks that differ on attentional demand: Evidence in favor of attentional hypothesis: Psicothema Vol 16(4) Nov 2004, 563-569. *Previc, F. H., & Blume, J. L. (1993). Visual search asymmetries in three-dimensional space: Vision Research Vol 33(18) Dec 1993, 2697-2704. *Previc, F. H., & Neel, R. L. (1995). The effects of visual surround eccentricity and size on manual and postural control: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 5(6) Nov-Dec 1995, 399-404. *Prince, S. J. D., & Rogers, B. J. (1998). Sensitivity to disparity corrugations in peripheral vision: Vision Research Vol 38(17) Sep 1998, 2533-2537. *Prior, H., Diekamp, B., Gunturkun, O., & Manns, M. (2004). Post-hatch activity-dependent modulation of visual asymmetry formation in pigeons: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 15(8) Jun 2004, 1311-1314. *Raninen, A., Franssila, R., & Rovamo, J. (1991). Critical flicker frequency to red targets as a function of luminance and flux across the human visual field: Vision Research Vol 31(11) 1991, 1875-1881. *Read, H. L., & Siegel, R. M. (1997). Modulation of responses to optic flow in area 7a by retinotopic and oculomotor cues in monkey: Cerebral Cortex Vol 7(7) Oct-Nov 1997, 647-661. *Regan, D., & Vincent, A. (1995). Visual processing of looming and time to contact throughout the visual field: Vision Research Vol 35(13) Jul 1995, 1845-1857. *Robson, A. G., & Parry, N. R. A. (2008). Measurement of macular pigment optical density and distribution using the steady-state visual evoked potential: Visual Neuroscience Vol 25(4) Jul-Aug 2008, 575-583. *Rousselet, G. A., Husk, J. S., Bennett, P. J., & Sekuler, A. B. (2005). Spatial scaling factors explain eccentricity effects on face ERPs: Journal of Vision Vol 5(10) 2005, 755-763. *Rovamo, J., Mustonen, J., & Nasanen, R. (1995). Neural modulation transfer function of the human visual system at various eccentricities: Vision Research Vol 35(6) Mar 1995, 767-774. *Schlykowa, L., Van Dijk, B. W., & Ehrenstein, W. H. (1993). Motion-onset visual-evoked potentials as a function of retinal eccentricity in man: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 1(3) Oct 1993, 169-174. *Sere, B., Marendaz, C., & Herault, J. (2000). Nonhomogeneous resolution of images of natural scenes: Perception Vol 29(12) 2000, 1403-1412. *Shani, R., & Sagi, D. (2005). Eccentricity effects on lateral interactions: Vision Research Vol 45(15) Jul 2005, 2009-2024. *Shimada, Y., Horiguchi, M., & Nakamura, A. (2005). Spatial and temporal properties of interocular timing differences in multifocal visual evoked potentials: Vision Research Vol 45(3) Feb 2005, 365-371. *Siderov, J., & Harwerth, R. S. (1995). Stereopsis, spatial frequency and retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 35(16) Aug 1995, 2329-2337. *Siegel, S., & Petry, S. (1991). Evidence for independent processing of subjective contour brightness and sharpness: Perception Vol 20(2) 1991, 233-241. *Sjostrand, J., Olsson, V., Popovic, Z., & Conradi, N. (1999). Quantitative estimations of foveal and extra-foveal retinal circuitry in humans: Vision Research Vol 39(18) Sep 1999, 2987-2998. *Smith, A. T., & Ledgeway, T. (1998). Sensitivity to second-order motion as a function of temporal frequency and eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 38(3) Feb 1998, 403-410. *Smith, R. D., Grzywacz, N. M., & Borg-Graham, L. J. (1996). Is the input to a GABAergic synapse the sole asymmetry in turtle's retinal directional selectivity? : Visual Neuroscience Vol 13(3) May-Jun 1996, 423-439. *Sommerhalder, J., Oueghlani, E., Bagnoud, M., Leonards, U., Safran, A. B., & Pelizzone, M. (2003). Simulation of artificial vision: I. Eccentric reading of isolated words, and perceptual learning: Vision Research Vol 43(3) Feb 2003, 269-283. *Sommerhalder, J., Rappaz, B., de Haller, R., Fornos, A. P., Safran, A. B., & Pelizzone, M. (2004). Simulation of artificial vision: II. Eccentric reading of full-page text and the learning of this task: Vision Research Vol 44(14) Jun 2004, 1693-1706. *Stabell, B., Stabell, U., & Hisdal, B. (1991). Dark adaptation of the long-wave cones at different eccentricities: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 32(2) 1991, 114-123. *Stevenson, S. B., Reed, P. E., & Yang, J. (1999). The effect of target size and eccentricity on reflex disparity vergence: Vision Research Vol 39(4) Feb 1999, 823-832. *Swindale, N. V. (2007). A model for the thick, thin and pale stripe organization of primate V2: Network: Computation in Neural Systems Vol 18(4) Dec 2007, 327-342. *Tarita-Nistor, L., Gonzalez, E. G., Spigelman, A. J., & Steinbach, M. J. (2006). Linear vection as a function of stimulus eccentricity, visual angle, and fixation: Journal of Vestibular Research: Equilibrium & Orientation Vol 16(6) 2006, 265-272. *te Pas, S. F., Kappers, A. M. L., & Koenderink, J. J. (1996). Detection of the sign of expansion as a function of field size and eccentricity: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 58(3) Apr 1996, 401-408. *Toet, A., & Levi, D. M. (1992). The two-dimensional shape of spatial interaction zones in the parafovea: Vision Research Vol 32(7) Jul 1992, 1349-1357. *Turk-Browne, N. B., & Pratt, J. (2005). Attending to Eye Movements and Retinal Eccentricity: Evidence for the Activity Distribution Model of Attention Reconsidered: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 31(5) Oct 2005, 1061-1066. *Tyler, C. W. (1999). Human symmetry detection exhibits reverse eccentricity scaling: Visual Neuroscience Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 919-922. *van Damme, W., & Brenner, E. (1997). The distance used for scaling disparities is the same as the one used for scaling retinal size: Vision Research Vol 37(6) Mar 1997, 757-764. *Vassilev, A., Mihaylova, M. S., Racheva, K., Zlatkova, M., & Anderson, R. S. (2003). Spatial summation of S-cone ON and OFF signals: Effects of retinal eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 43(27) Dec 2003, 2875-2884. *Verdon, W., & Haegerstrom-Portnoy, G. (1996). Mechanism underlying the detection of increments in parafoveal retina: Vision Research Vol 36(3) Feb 1996, 373-390. *Vienot, F. (2001). Retinal distributions of the macular pigment and the cone effective optical density from colour matches of real observers: Color Research and Application Vol 26(Suppl) 2001, S264-S268. *Vincent, B. T., & Baddeley, R. J. (2003). Synaptic energy efficiency in retinal processing: Vision Research Vol 43(11) May 2003, 1283-1290. *Volbrecht, V. J., Shrago, E. E., Schefrin, B. E., & Werner, J. S. (2000). Spatial summation in human cone mechanisms from 0" to 20" in the superior retina: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 17(3) Mar 2000, 641-650. *Volbrecht, V. J., Shrago, E. E., Schefrin, B. E., & Werner, J. S. (2001). Ricco's areas for S- and L-cone mechanisms across the retina: Color Research and Application Vol 26(Suppl) 2001, S32-S35. *Volz, H., & Zanker, J. M. (1996). Hyperacuity for spatial localization of contrast-modulated patterns: Vision Research Vol 36(9) May 1996, 1329-1339. *Walter, C. B., Swinnen, S. P., & Dounskaia, N. V. (2002). Generation of bimanual trajectories of disparate eccentricity: Levels of interference and spontaneous changes over practice: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 34(2) Jun 2002, 183-195. *Wang, Y.-Z., Hess, R. F., & Baker, C. L., Jr. (1997). Second-order motion perception in peripheral vision: Limits of early filtering: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 14(12) Dec 1997, 3145-3152. *Wesemann, W., & Norcia, A. M. (1992). Contrast dependence of the oscillatory motion threshold across the visual field: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 9(10) Oct 1992, 1663-1671. *Whitaker, D., Makela, P., Rovamo, J., & Latham, K. (1992). The influence of eccentricity on position and movement acuities as revealed by spatial scaling: Vision Research Vol 32(10) Oct 1992, 1913-1930. *Whitaker, D., Rovamo, J., MacVeigh, D., & Makela, P. (1992). Spatial scaling of Vernier acuity tasks: Vision Research Vol 32(8) Aug 1992, 1481-1491. *Wood, J. M., Collins, M. J., & Carkeet, A. (1992). Regional variations in binocular summation across the visual field: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(1) Jan 1992, 46-51. *Yang, J., & Reeves, A. (2001). Visual pattern encoding with weighted Hermite polynomials: Spatial Vision Vol 14(3-4) 2001, 391-412. *Yo, C., & Wilson, H. R. (1992). Perceived direction of moving two-dimensional patterns depends on duration, contrast and eccentricity: Vision Research Vol 32(1) Jan 1992, 135-147. *Yu, C., & Essock, E. A. (1996). Spatial scaling of end-stopped perceptive fields: Differences in neural bases of end-zones, flanks and centers: Vision Research Vol 36(19) Oct 1996, 3129-3139. *Zanker, J. M. (1997). Second-order motion perception in the peripheral visual field: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 14(7) Jul 1997, 1385-1392. *Zhang, J., Yeh, S.-l., & de Valois, K. K. (1993). Motion contrast and motion integration: Vision Research Vol 33(18) Dec 1993, 2721-2732. Dissertations *Crowell, J. A. (1994). On the efficiency of heading judgments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Imhoff, S. M. (1999). Can the Bezold-Brucke hue shift at 0 degrees, 1 degree, and 8 degrees nasal retinal eccentricity be explained by retinal topography? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Isenberg, L. M. (1992). Attention in foveal and peripheral vision: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loschky, L. C. (2003). Investigating perception and eye movement control in natural scenes using gaze-contingent multi-resolutional displays. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meyer, L. E. (2001). The effects of retinal eccentricity on judgments about collisions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murphy, K. J. (1997). The effects of retinal eccentricity on prehension and perception. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ortiz, A. (2002). Perceptual properties of letter recognition in central and peripheral vision. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sally, S. L. (2004). Orientation discrimination across the visual field: Size-scaling estimates are contrast-dependent. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Scharff, L. F. V. (1993). The effects of eccentricity and convergence on the critical disparity gradient: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Siple Milles, B. A. (2004). Coping responses and adjustment of adults with retinitis pigmentosa. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tannazzo, T. M. (2008). Perceptual organization across retinal eccentricity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Willen, J. D. (1995). Visual space: Factors affecting the judgment and representation of spatial extent. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. category:Retina